iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Maekar Targaryen
Maekar Targaryen was the twin brother of Aelyx Targaryen, before his death at the hand of Alyn Baratheon in 390AC during the Third Targaryen Rebellion. Appearance Much like his twin, Aelyx, Maekar possessed the classical Valyrian traits of silver hair and deep purple coloured eyes. His years of training with sword and shield led to an athletic physique that he maintained until his death. He was always considered the stronger of the two dragon twins, whereas the older Aelyx was more spry and slender. Personality A capable and formidable commander and warrior, Maekar had the respect of his men, and fear from those unfortunate enough to oppose him and his brother. Thinking carefully and tactically, Maekar was able to successfully command near half of the Targaryen land troops during the Third Targaryen Rebellion, capturing several key locations and castles, as well as nearly taking King's Landing itself. Although his brother was more famed as a dragonrider, upon the great cream-scaled back of Viserion, Maekar too developed some level of a bond with the dragon, although rarely came close to riding the beast. It was observed that he was inclined to grow melancholic whenever he saw his brother soaring above, and thus he grew to focus on the men and horses upon the ground instead. On a couple of occasions the Targaryen rage, nearly as iconic as the platinum-silver hair and lilac eyes, was bared clear by Maekar, most notably so at the comments of Lord Footly which ultimately lead to the Burning of Tumbleton and the extinction of House Footly. Death In the concluding moons of 390AC, Maekar Targaryen started the siege of King's Landing. After dispatching Lord Commander Hightower in single combat during an event now known as The Folly of the White Cloak, Maekar was fully and completely surrounded after the arrival of another Baratheon force headed by Alyn Baratheon, with no hope of escape. He made one last desperate push to punch a hole in the Crown’s army, but when Maekar rallied his men to punch through the Stormlander lines Alyn Baratheon spots the Targaryen's gambit. Alyn hurriedly rallies the men of his bodyguard and what knights he could spare and rushes headlong into the Targaryen’s path. With a great roar of defiance Maekar Targaryen raised his sword and pointed it at the Stag Lord. “A Lordship to whomever brings down that damned stag’s head!” Maekar and his men desperately threw themselves at Alyn and his men, cutting down many. Maekar had almost cut his way through when he came upon Alyn Baratheon, the Lord of Storm’s End was covered in blood and had a minor wound to his side. With only one antler remaining on his Lordly helm Alyn Baratheon looked spent and Maekar thought the Dragon would have an easy time ending the Stag’s life. Alyn, however, remained defiant, and summoned the rest of his strength. With a great howl of fury he spurred his destrier and threw himself at the Targaryen. Their battle was fierce and long and they both took multiple wounds from each other. In the end, however, Maekar’s sword got stuck in Alyn’s shield and Alyn, summoning his remaining strength brought his warhammer down and spiked the Targaryen where neck and shoulder met. The spike of his warhammer punched through the Targaryen’s plate armor mortally wounding Maekar. After his death, the remainder of Maekar’s men broke or surrendered. Those foolish enough to run north were brutally run down, with no mercy given by the now combined armies of the Stormlands, Crownlands, and Westerlands. The slaughter later became known as the ‘Harrying of the Dragonspawn’. Category:House Targaryen Category:Deceased